1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reusable coffin for use in connection with burial coffins. The reusable coffin has particular utility in connection with a casket separated from the vault and reused.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Each life comes to an end. After display and viewing of a deceased person, a funeral proceeds to a cemetery. A typical funeral ends with a casket lowered into the earth. A crew later returns to backfill the grave. In lieu of burial, the casket and the deceased are cremated. In both funeral methods, the casket has one use only for a single deceased person. As generally known, the casket price makes up the predominant cost of a funeral. Reusable coffins are desirable for persons and families of modest means to save on funeral expenses yet provide a dignified funeral for a loved one. In a reusable coffin, the casket has the elegance and ornamentation of more expensive caskets while the less expensive vault carries the deceased to the final resting place.
In the following description, the term xe2x80x9ccoffinxe2x80x9d describes the entire invention and the term xe2x80x9ccasketxe2x80x9d describes the outer reusable part of the invention, often ornately decorated. These terms often have synonymous use in the art.
The use of caskets is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,825 to McCoy et al. discloses a casket assembly that permits lowering of a liner beneath the casket. However, the McCoy ""825 patent does not fold down a side of the casket, and has further drawbacks of no casket bottom and extensible pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,785 to Minton et al. discloses a casket assembly that surrounds a capsule. The Minton ""785 reveals a V shaped matching tongue and groove joint on the capsule lid and body with a sealant in the groove. However, the Minton ""785 patent does not have a two part capsule lid, and additionally does not have a bottom on the casket.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,185 to Owens discloses a reusable outer casket that surrounds an inner coffin with detachable ornamented walls. However, the Owens ""185 patent does not have a fold down side and an integral lid for the coffin, and cannot have a bottom.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,723 to Leijonhufvud et al. discloses a burial coffin arrangement that surrounds an inner casket and secures the inner casket by a wedge shaped cross section. However, the Leijonhufvud ""723 patent does not fold down a sidewall, and does not have a split lid on the inner casket.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,574 to Estes discloses a display casket that has decoration suitable for both genders. However, the Estes ""574 patent does not have a fold down side, and cannot have a separate inner capsule.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,676 to McHugh discloses an outer casket that surrounds a capsule. However, the McHugh ""676 patent does not have a fold down side, and cannot have a bottom.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 420,194 to Cummings discloses a casket that has a split lid. However, the Cummings ""194 patent lacks a separate vault.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a reusable coffin that allows a casket to be separated from the vault and reused. The McCoy ""825 patent makes no provision for a fold down side of a casket. The Minton ""785 patent makes no provision for a two-part casket lid. The Owens ""185 patent lacks a fold down side of a casket. The Leijonhufvud ""723 patent makes no provision for a two-part casket lid. The Estes ""574 patent lacks an inner capsule and a fold down side of a casket. The McHugh ""676 patent lacks a bottom of a casket. The Cummings ""194 patent makes no provision for a separate vault.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved reusable coffin that can be used for a casket separated from the vault and reused. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the reusable coffin according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a casket separated from the vault and reused.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of caskets now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved reusable coffin, and the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved reusable coffin and method which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a reusable coffin which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a reusable coffin having a casket and a vault. The casket has a parallel headwall and a footwall, a parallel left sidewall and a right sidewall, a first lid, a second lid, and a bottom interconnected to form a container. The right sidewall of the casket has one or more hinges. The headwall and the footwall of the casket each have a latching means to temporarily secure the right sidewall. The first lid and the second lid of the casket each have one or more hinges. The vault fits closely within the casket for temporary placement so as to form a reusable coffin. The vault has a parallel headwall and a footwall, a parallel left sidewall and a right sidewall, a first lid, a second lid, and a bottom. The vault receives and displays a deceased person in a dignified manner.
In addition, the first lid and the second lid of the vault have inner ends located proximate to the center of the vault. The first lid and the second lid have overlapping lips extending from the inner ends. The second lid has a sealant protected by a strip. At the conclusion of funeral services, the strip is removed, allowing the lip of the first lid to seal upon the lip of the second lid prior to final disposition of the vault.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include on the casket, latching means as rotating clasps, handles on the sidewalls, and construction from a variety of materials suitable for ornamentation and first and second lids hinged to the left sidewall for independent opening. On the vault, the invention may also include first and second lids hinged to left sidewall for independent opening, first and second lids with sealing lips, a variety of sealants protected by a strip, a hermetic seal, and construction from a variety of materials suitable for interment and contact with a deceased person. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and the scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved reusable coffin that has all of the advantages of the prior art caskets and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved reusable coffin that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved reusable coffin that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such reusable coffin economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new reusable coffin that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a reusable coffin for a casket separated from the vault and reused. This allows reduction in the cost of funerals by use of an inexpensive vault.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a reusable coffin for a casket separated from the vault and reused. This makes it possible to provide a vault that may be moved independently of the casket.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a reusable coffin for a casket separated from the vault and reused. This makes it possible to seal a two-part vault lid.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of reusing a coffin with the following the steps:
1) raising the first and second lids of a casket,
2) opening the right sidewall of the casket upon hinges,
3) placing a vault through the opening left by the folded right sidewall,
4) closing the right sidewall of the casket,
5) raising the first and second lids of the vault to receive and to view the deceased,
6) following services, closing the first and second lids of the vault,
7) opening the right sidewall of the casket,
8) removing the vault from the casket through the opening left by the folded right sidewall, and
9) closing the right sidewall of the casket.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.